


Lost in the flame

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A former noble and a former slave cross paths, and realize that they are different, but also the same.





	Lost in the flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMAO_Its_Jazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/gifts).



Sabo had always loved the wind. It was the one part of nature that was essential. It moved the boats, and provided comfort when it was too hot. There were many different types of wind, from warm to cold, and Sabo loved them all. As someone who was preparing to be a pirate and sail the sea, wind would be an important tool for his career. Even though his father prohibited him from being one, he was going to become a pirate no matter what they said, and make a bid for freedom.

And so he waited, until a perfect day had dawned. The sky was clear blue, and the wind was strong enough to help his boat along. So he waited until his guard was asleep, and then he left the mansion, taking his black flag along for the ride. Finding an unused fishing boat was easy, and so he sailed off on his adventure. He was so excited at the prospect that he didn't notice the large boat of the Celestial Dragon until it was too late. He paid the price for his carelessness when his boat was shot at, twice. He was left floating on a piece of wood, trying to hold on to it despite the hellish pain he was feeling, but couldn't, and soon found himself under. He wished for help with every fiber of his being, hoping that someone would come and help him.

And someone did.

He felt a hand pull him out of the water, and he found himself staring at the face of a man he met a fortnight ago. The only one who listened and understood how Sabo truly felt about the upcoming massacre and the attitude that the other Nobles had regarding it. Everything became hazy again as another wave of pain hit full-force. The man holding him looked at him with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. Then his body gave up on trying to stay conscious, and he blacked out.

When he woke up next, he was on the ship. He was lying on a bed, covered in bandages, and surrounded by unfamiliar people. He looked around the room in fright, before his eyes met those of his savior, and he allowed himself to relax. They asked him a couple of basic questions about himself, and then began to discuss what to do with him. Some offered to take him back to the place he came from, and even though it appeared that his brain was covered in blanket, he instinctively knew that he didn't want to go back, and he told them so, begging him to take him with them.

Eventually, they decided to honor his request. He spent most of his time in recovery, until they reached the main base. By that time, he was healthy enough to be able to walk freely, and familiarize himself with the layout of the base, and the people as well. So that was he did. As he ventured down the corridor, he spotted a girl his age, who was sitting on a chair at the opposite end, reading a book. And when she raised her head, allowing him to look at her eyes, he knew. Knew that they were the same. That they endured hell and that they emerged unscathed.

"Hi, I am Sabo!" he introduced himself brightly

"Koala....." she murmured shyly

And it passed so quickly that it was almost unnoticeable, but there was a hint of fear in her eyes. And Sabo couldn't have that. He wanted to befriend her, not to scare her off.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." he told her gently

He extended a hand towards her, and after a brief hesitation, she took it.

-x-

What happened six months after they first met only cemented Sabo's belief that they were the same.

"I am a former slave." Koala told him her secret

Her hands fidgeted nervously, as if she was scared of something.

"A wonderful man saved me from that life and took care of me." she continued "He has my eternal gratitude."

"What happened to him?" Sabo prodded

"He died." Koala said sadly "He died, and I knew something was wrong, and I didn't help him. That was one regret I have. So I joined the Revolutionary Army so that I can at least keep his dream alive."

And Sabo felt a strange sense of dejavu upon hearing those words. Something similar must have happened to him in his past, the past he couldn't remember.

"His name was Tiger." Koala looked at Sabo with big brown eyes "Fisher Tiger."

And Sabo knew. The name of the man was in all the newspapers for a week, and it kept the Marines in a frenzy. 

"I still have his mark." Koala whispered "I keep it as a memento of his kindness.......of what I have to do. I'll end the discrimination towards his kind. That's why I joined Dragon-sama's cause."

"That is a honorable goal." Sabo replied "Know that I'll have your back, no matter what."

"What about you?" Koala inquired

"Dragon-san saved me." Sabo told her "I am here to repay my debt to him."

"You are honorable." Koala closed her eyes "I have no doubt you'll be the one who'll change the world in the end. There would be no discrimination, no prejudice, and no corruption. We'll just be people, and we'll all be equal."

"That sounds like a wonderful future." Sabo sighs wistfully.

Sabo realized that he had been right. He and Koala had endured different kind of suffering, but at their core, they were the same. And from the look in her eyes, he knew that Koala figured that out too.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend's birthday.


End file.
